deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Watchog vs. Diggersby
Starting Normal Types Intro Wiz: Pokemon has always had some Pokemon that concepts carry over from generation to generation. Boomstick: And the regional rodent is no exception. We have already pit the first four generations, but now it is time for the final two. Wiz: Watchog the Lookout Pokemon. Boomstick: And Diggersby the Digging Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Watchog Wiz: Watchog is the Lookout Pokemon and the evolved form of Patrat. Boomstick: And while it may look really stupid with its red eyes, they actually help it see in the dark so I guess it is not all bad looking like a psycho. Wiz: Watchog is a pure Normal type so it is only weak to Fighting and is immune to Ghost. And Watchog's ability is Keen Eye which prevents the loss of accuracy. Boomstick: Watchog also has plenty of different attacks like Tackle a weak Normal move, Bite a Dark type attack that can cause the opponent to flinch, and Low Kick a Fighting type move that does more damage the heavier the opponent is. Because when your fat it is harder to get up. Wiz: No it is because of the phrase the bigger they are the harder they fall. Anyway Watchog also has moves to mess up the opponent like Leer which lowers Defense, Hypnosis puts opponents to sleep and Confuse Ray confuses them, Sand Attack lowers accuracy, Detect protects Watchog but can't be used in succession, and Bide is a Normal attack that has Watchog endure attacks for two turns and the release the attack with double the power. Boomstick: And then there are Watchog's real powerful attack like Crunch a Dark type move that can lower Special Defense and Slam is a Normal type attack with no extra effects that can still pack a punch. Wiz: And then there is Super Fang which cause the opponent to lose half of their health and Hyper Fang. Boomstick: Also known as the better sounding Certain-Kill Fang is Japan. Wiz: Hyper Fang is like Slam, but it also has the added bonus of being able to flinch the target. Boomstick: And Watchog is also able to shoot seeds at opponents if they get out of its range. Wiz: Watchog's stats a pretty well balanced but its Attack and Speed are it strong points. Boomstick: But Watchog is still one crazy eyed rat thing. (Watchog lets off its signature cry) Diggersby Wiz: Diggersby the Digging Pokemon and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Boomstick: Oh my god that thing is hideous! Wiz: Yeah not much of a charmer is he, he makes you look good. Boomstick: Yeah! He even makes me look good, wait... hey! Wiz: Well don't let its lazy appearance fool you. Diggersby is not one to be messed with. Boomstick: This is a Pokemon that can lift boulders over one ton and reduce bedrock to rubble with its ears. Wiz: Despite that Diggersby's Attack stat is awful along with its Special Attack. Boomstick: Which makes its move pole of strong attacks a bit less useful. But it is still very useful don't get me wrong. Wiz: Diggersby can learn Tackle, Super Fang,and Leer. But that is nowhere near the end of its attacks. Boomstick: Double Kick is a weak Fighting type attack that hits twice, Take Down is a strong Normal attack with a bit of recoil damage, Quick Attack it a Normal type attack that while weak comes out extremely fast, Mud-Slap is a weak Ground type attack that lowers accuracy, and Mud is a more powerful version of Mud-Slap that instead lowers Speed. Wiz: Agility raises Speed and Swords Dance raises attack. There is also Flail a Normal type attack that does more damage the weak Diggersby is, Bulldoze is a Physical version of Mud Shot but slightly stronger, Facade is a Normal attack that doubles in power if the user is poisoned, burned, or paralyzed, Dig is a ground type attack where Diggersby goes underground to then attack the target when come back up, and Bounce is a Flying type version of Dig that can paralyze the foe as well. And Diggersby can also not be harmed during these moves under normal circumstances. Boomstick: And Earthquake is an insanely strong Ground type move and then there's Hammer Arm is an equally powerful Fighting type move that lowers the users Speed after use. And since Diggersby is a Normal/Ground type it is weak to Fighting, Water, Grass, and Ice is immune to Electric and Ghost and resists Poison and Rock. Wiz: But Diggersby's biggest problem is not having an ability that can help it out in battle with out set up. Boomstick: That shouldn't be consider a problem it should be considered making it not over powered. (Diggersby lets off its signature cry) Fight Watchog is looking around the forest trying to protect all of the wild Pokemon from trespassers, when it hears a loud noise. Watchog runs over to investigate and finds that Diggersby had ripped a tree out from the ground and is eating the fruit from it. Watchog then knows that it must defeat Diggersby before the entire forest is gone. Watchog charges at Diggersby who sees Watchog and charges at him too. FIGHT! Watchog and Diggersby both Tackle each other and they are both pushed back by the collision. Diggersby uses Agility and then hits Watchog with Take Down.Diggersby is then about to Tackle Watchog when Watchog smacks him away with its tail. Watchog then Slams into Diggersby and then wraps its tail around Diggersby and starts squeezing him. Watchog then uses Hypnosis and starts slamming Diggersby into the ground. When Diggersby awakes he uses Mud Shot on Watchog causing him to let go of Diggersby. Diggersby then uses Double Kick and hits Watchog in the stomach twice. Watchog uses Confuse Ray and confuses Diggersby. Diggersby then keeps using Earthquake causing the ground below them to collapse and them fall into an underground ravine.Diggersby snaps out of the confusion and uses Dig. Watchog uses its night vision to try and find Diggersby. Watchog notices that Diggersby is nowhere to be found and then sees the hole Diggersby made. Watchog then uses Detect to avoid Diggersby's attack as he comes out from the ground. Watchog then uses Bite on Diggersby's leg only to then be punched in the face by one of Diggersby's ears. Watchog skids back and notices some blood dripping down his face while at the same time Diggersby notices his leg bleeding. Diggersby then uses Agility again and then dashes behind Watchog.Diggersby then uses Double Kick sending Watchog out of the ravine. Diggersby is then pelted by seeds from Watchog. Diggersby tries countering it with Mud-Slap but Watchog is too far away. Diggersby then uses Bounce to get up to Watchog and the uses Bulldoze knocking Watchog in the air. Watchog then comes down and uses Hyper Fang on Diggersby's ear. But Diggersby then uses Swords Dance and then hits Watchog into a tree. Diggersby then uses Quick Attack to get to Watchog. Watchog then uses Bide as Diggersby starts punching him. Watchog's eyes then glow and as it starts to release the energy built up from Bide, Diggersby uses Hammer Arm. The energy then is released and Diggersby is in the blast. The energy from Bide then abruptly stops as Diggersby's Hammer Arm connects and knocks Watchog's head clean off. KO! The wild Pokemon grieve over Watchog's headless body as Diggersby throws Watchog's head at a tree to knock the fruit down. Results Boomstick: Well that got sad really quick. Wiz: Yeah while Watchog's Attack stat itself was higher than Diggersby's. He fell short everywhere else. Boomstick: Yeah and even though Watchog technically has a higher Special Attack stat it has no Special Attacks to use in the first place. Wiz: While Watchog's ability is actually useful it doesn't really help Watchog that much at all anyway. And when it comes to their attacks the only things that Watchog had going for him were Detect, Hypnosis, and Confuse Ray. Boomstick: And none of those attacks could actually take Diggersby down. Diggersby's move pole had much more variety when it comes to type coverage, ways to actually help his own stats increase, and in general power. Wiz: And while Watchog's Attack stat is higher, his actual physical power comes nowhere close to Diggersby who con lift over a ton while Watchog has no feats that come even close to this. And when Watchog finally realized that the only way he could possibly win was with Bide. He is not tough enough to take the full punishment from Diggersby in the first place. Boomstick: It seams like the best Watchog could do was Bide time before his demise. Wiz: The winner is Diggersby.Category:EthanS4 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles